Jason O'Mara
Jason O'Mara is the Operation Overdrive Black Ranger. He is a complete mystery, even to himself. Jason is gruff, aloof and somewhat withdrawn—a bit of a loner amongst his peers. Despite all of this, he doesn't hesitate to help his teammates. Jason has a rebellious side, often criticizing and talking sarcastically to Buster. Jason is a professional actor (just like Jensen Ackles). He is very talented in acting and is serious when he plays roles. He attempts to win a game everytime. Jason can produce a shield that is impervious (similar to Stephen's "Force-Field Projection", but his color is violet instead of blue) to almost any attack for 5 seconds. He must have full confidence that the barrier will protect him, or it will fail. Mastering this ability was critical for him to pilot the Wolf Cruiser. Jason is very fierce and non-loyal when it comes to battling Grinders. He would win every battle and would feel proud. He is a very talented martial artist who is a black-belt in karate and other martial arts. Jason is mostly dead serious and never tells jokes. He is very serious and daring when it comes to battling (sexy at the same time). Most of the time, Jason is very timid, unloyal, and least daring. Personality Jason O'Mara has worked hard to gain confidence and overcome, at least to some extend, an in-born shyness. As a child, and into his early twenties, nervous energy may have caused Jason to bite his nails or express his nervousness in other ways. He is extremely sensitive and intuitive. O'Mara is vulnerable and he needs to be more careful than most people when he chooses friends. Jason O'Mara seems an easy prey to predatory individuals. He will probably find himself the victim of a con man or con woman more than once in his life. In the eyes of most people, Jason is perceived as gentle; a safe harbor. People are drawn to him because, among other reasons, he radiates warmth and he is unthreatening. O'Mara's dress is neat and clean. His clothing should be comfortable, soft, and flowing. Jason should avoid plain and understated clothes, and make an effort to be a little more daring and exciting in his appearance. This will balance nicely with Jason O'Mara's perceptive and open personality. The opposite sex is attracted to his gentle and attentive nature, yet senses the passion beneath his surface. O'Mara has sex appeal. Exercise is important to his appearance and to promote a level of strength he radiates. Jason O'Mara is very patient and understanding, and a wonderful listener. He makes others feel important and loved. Jason is sensitive and becomes tense in a disharmonious atmosphere. He has experienced quite a bit of negative criticism as a child, which made O'Mara shy growing up. Though he may be well past that shyness, a bit of the vulnerability has remained with Jason O'Mara and is often sensed by others. Jason is a peacemaker. Arguments leave him drained. People sense Jason's desire for harmony, but he must avoid being the blank tablet for others' projections. People may underestimate his strength, but this is a mistake. O'Mara is strong. He bends, but does not break. Jason O'Mara has a fine sense of beauty and excellent taste. There is a grace in his movements, reflecting his keen sense of harmony and refinement. Abilities Acting: Jason is a very hard-working actor. Martial Arts: When battling, Jason very much enjoys hand-to-hand combat. He always fights male monsters and attempts to win every battle. When he has to fight a female monster, he fights them as if they are males. He wins his battles even if the monsters are women. Category:Black Rangers Category:Black Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive